It Started In The Summer & Never Ends
by gossipgirlfan101
Summary: It's the summer, two weeks till he's a senior at East High. He's sat there waiting, waiting for her like he has been the whole summer. Troypay. Hiatus


**A/N: ****Hey basically i've been really busy with school and exams, so i've had no time to write. And here is a one shot that i wrote today, i hope you like it. And please review.**

**It Started In The Summer & Never Ends.**

It's the summer, two weeks till he's a senior at East High. He's sat there waiting, waiting for her like he has been the whole summer. Sat there on the front lawn of his parent's house, waiting for her to show. Perhaps she won't because Sharpay Evans never keeps her promises. But sometimes she does keep her promises; but that's very rare. He's sat there looking up at the burning sun, the sun that reminds him of her. The way the sun shines, makes him think of her long blonde hair that he always likes to touch. He remembers that day when he last saw her; it was the last day of school. She was round his house, telling him what they were going to do with their summer, the picnics, the movies, the lounging around by her pool, the endless BBQ's that they were going to enjoy with Gabriella of course; Gabriella Montez his girlfriend. It was going to be their best summer ever; Troy was going to enjoy it with his best friend and his girlfriend. But the plans they made never happened, their best summer never happened. All because of him, well it wasn't his entire fault. Some of it was her fault she could off told him to stop, she could have told him that she didn't want to have sex with him. But she never, she smiled lovingly at him and kissed him so passionately, that he felt so much love for her, the love he always tried to tell himself didn't exist. But he always knew he loved her and he knew she loved him, but he had a girlfriend who was Sharpay's best friend, so they both always denied their true feelings. They had sex; no they made love, it was their first time, they lost their virginities to each other. After they cuddled in bed, not saying anything, but being with each other was enough. They fell asleep together wrapped in his bed sheets, but when he woke up she was gone, no note, no nothing. Just an empty space by his side where she should have been.

He called her, texted her, emailed her; nothing. No reply, no nothing. He went to he house; but no one was home, except from Sandra the housekeeper. He asked where the Evans family was, and according to Sandra they took a last minute trip to Maui. She so say didn't know when they were returning, but Troy knew she was lying.

So ever since he's been waiting for her, waiting for his best friend who he fears that he is in love with.

"Hey Baby" he heard his girlfriend say as she sat next to him on the freshly cut lawn.

He turned to face her and kissed her cheek gently. "Hey Gabs"

She smiled at him and gently placed her hand on top of his and gently ran her thumb over his knuckles. "She'll be back Troy," She whispered softly.

He looked at her with raised eyebrows "Who?"

"Shar, she'll be back." She replied still holding onto his hand.

"How'd you know?" he asked looking at her.

"I just know baby," she answered and kissed his cheek, she let go off his hand and slowly stood up.

"Where you going?" he asked her when he felt her presence leave his side.

"I'm going home Troy" she smiled down at her depressed Boyfriend.

"Okay, Love you" he murmured, he loved her. Well he thought he loved her.

-**It Started In The Summer & Never Ends.- **

Its one-week till school starts again, and he's out running through the park, listening to some depressing songs on his iphone. The volume's up to it's highest and the ear bud's securely in his ears. When he see's them, he stops and stares. A young girl about five years old is playing in the sandpit. Her long blonde curly hair blowing in the slight summer's breeze, also a young boy about the same age leans over and kisses her cheek softly, his chestnut hair resting over his eyes. She giggles at him and pats his nose still giggling. Troy sighs and starts running again, the little boy and girl remind him off himself and Sharpay at their age.

-**It Started In The Summer & Never Ends.- **

It's two day's till school starts and Troy's sat at the dinner table, slowly eating his pasta that his Mom has made. "Back to school in two days son, it won't be long till our first game," his father says trying to make a conversation.

"Mmm" Troy murmurs with complete lack of interest.

"How's Sharpay Troy?" Lucy Bolton asks her son curiously, because she hasn't seen her son's best friend all summer.

Troy quickly lifts his head up, and Lucy can see pain shining through her son's blue eyes.

"I don't know Mom," he whispers as he moves his fork around his plate slowly.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" she asked him worriedly.

"Exactly what I just said, I'm not hungry anymore," he snapped before storming up to his bedroom. His parents stare at each other with worry for their son.

-**It Started In The Summer & Never Ends.- **

It's the last day of summer and Troy's lead on his bed, it's about eleven thirty at night and he can't sleep. He's thinking about her, and if he'll see her in the morning. When he hears a light tapping sound against his balcony doors, he slowly stands up he just wearing his black boxer shorts; and his hairs a mess. He pulls back the curtains; when he see's her; stood there. He slowly opens the door and she whispers a "Hey."

He smiles sadly and steps to the side to let her in, she walks in and sits on his bed. He closes the door and turns to face her. She stares at him and notices his messy hair and his blood shot eyes. He walks to his bed and sits next to her. "Troy" she whispers stroking his hair softly.

"You left" he whispers looking down at the bed. She softly strokes his chin and lifts it up so he's looking at her. "I had too"

"No you never" he says staring at her with hurt in his eyes.

"What we did was wrong Troy, you're my best friend. I'm best friends with Gabby who's you're girlfriend. I can't get in the way off that," she says softly.

"I-I-I love you Pay" he whispers, there he finally tells her the truth, the way he has felt for her all off his life.

She stares at him and a loose tear falls from her eye, "You do?"

"Of course I do" he says wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"I don't love you" she whispers nearly inaudible.

He feels his heart drop, and a lump form in the back of his throat,

"W-w-hat?" he manages to say with out tears falling.

"Troy don't, please" she begs him; she doesn't want to break his heart.

"I love you Pay" he says grabbing onto both off her hands.

"I love you too," she whispers, finally telling the truth.

"You do?" he asks her hopefully.

"But it's not enough" she says looking at the floor.

"What the fuck?" he kind off shouts at her, causing her to flinch.

"I don't want to break you and Gabby up, you need someone better than me and that' Gabby. I'm not good enough for you," she whispers looking at the floor.

"But I love you Sharpay, you came back" he shouts getting angry by her.

"I didn't come back for you Troy," she hisses at him.

"What?" he asks her in shock.

"I didn't come back for you," she whispers not looking at him.

"Get out" he says standing up; tears are now flowing down his tanned cheeks.

"What no Troy" she says desperate.

"Get out" he croaks while walking over to the balcony door, he opens it for her.

She stands up and follows him she walks out of the door and stares at him, "I love you Troy, you have to believe me"

"I know, I love you too" he whispers and wipes the tears from his eyes.

She leans forward and kisses his lip softly, she breaks away and looks at him "So we gonna be okay just as Best friends?"

"No Sharpay, I don't want you in my life. Either we get together, or I don't want you in my life at all" he says firmly.

"Fine, I'm not in your life" she shouts and storms off down his balcony steps. He slams the door in frustration and hits his fist against the glass door. Hot tears stream down his eyes, because he now realizes he's lost the most amazing girl in his life.

-**It Started In The Summer & Never Ends.- **

It's the first day back at school and he's stood at his locker, he's putting his gym back away. When he feels two small arms wrap around his waist, he turns to face her and gently kisses Gabriella's lips. "Hey Gabs" he hears her voice; that voice.

He breaks apart from Gabriella and she walks by; Sharpay. Walking in all her glory, denim cut off shorts and white flowly top, completely tanned. She stares at him and has tears welling up in her eyes but carries on walking.

-**It Started In The Summer & Never Ends.- **

It's the last day before Christmas and he's walking down the corridor it's just after basketball practice and there's nobody around when he hears someone whisper his name. "Troy" He looks behind him and see's a tear stained face Sharpay staring at him.

"Pay" he whispers not even caring their not friends or haven't talked in months he pulls her in for a tight hug; she wraps her arm around him and sniffles into his chest. He rubs her back comforting her, he hears her crying and he kisses her hair. "I love you Troy," she croaks.

Troy smiles slightly and kisses her hair again, "Love you too Sharpay."

-**It Started In The Summer & Never Ends.- **

It's Easter and he's sat in the gym nobody is around, when he's thinks about her, and how he hasn't spoken to her since they last declared their love for each other like three months ago. He hears the door open and she's stood their smiling at him. She walks over and sits next to him; she grabs his hand and stares ahead. "Hey" he whispers to her.

She smiles at him and kisses his cheek. He turns to face her and kisses her aggressively, he grabs her hand and pushes her against the wall and kisses her neck fiercely, they have sex there; and it's both of there second times.

-**It Started In The Summer & Never Ends.- **

It's May and he's sat at his desk in his bedroom searching on the Internet, when he hears his balcony door open and she's stood there.

"Hey" she smiles and sits on his bed.

"Hi" he says getting up and sits next to her.

She hugs him, and he leans back and lets her rest on his chest. There not together and there not friends but still they both come back together; to each other.

"I lied," she whispers to him.

"Huh?" he asks stoking her arm softly.

She leans over and kisses his lips softly "I did come back for you"

He kisses her passionately and takes off her pink short skirt, "I know you did" he says in-between kisses.

It's the next morning at there both lead in bed; in his sheets.

"I stayed this time" she whispers kissing his earlobe, they're both naked and she's practically lead on top off him.

"I know" he replies smiling at her and he pecks her lips softly.

"You have to pick me or her," she says seriously.

"You Pay, I'll pick you every time. Because I have loved you my whole life," he says resting his hands on her bare hips.

"I love you too Troy" she replies kissing him softly.

"I'll break up with Gabby later" he says smiling at her.

"Promise" she says kissing him.

"I promise" he replies smiling at her.

-**It Started In The Summer & Never Ends.- **

They both know he won't break up with Gabriella, and he doesn't. But that's the thing with Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton they love each other so much, but will never actually be together in a relationship. Because they like things the way they are, no strings attached they get together at spur of the moments, they make love and declare their love for each other. And say how they are going to be together when in reality they never will. They will always love each other; no matter whom they are with they will love one another more than that other person that they are in a relationship with. Because what they have is love that will never fade.

-**It Started In The Summer & Never Ends.- **

It's Sharpay's wedding day, she's stood staring at herself in the mirror she's staring at her engagement ring. When she hears a knock at the door, it's Troy stood there in his suit. He's the best man and She's marrying Zeke. "Hello beautiful" he said smiling at her. He walks behind her and wraps his arms around her waist; he rests his head on her shoulder and stares at their reflection.

"We look perfect together," she whispers slightly tearing up.

"We sure do" he replies kissing her hair.

"I'm scare Troy," she says quietly.

"Why Pay?" he asks still holding her.

"I won't be able to be with you, and I love you so much. It's not fair we will never get to be together. You're married to Gabriella and having a baby together and I'm marrying Zeke," she says quickly.

"Baby, you know I love you; and you love me. Okay I will love you more than anything or anyone and you know I am always here for you," he says turning her to face him.

"I love you Troy," she whispers.

"I love you too Sharpay" he leans in and kisses her passionately.

"Now go and get married," he laughs hugging her tightly.

He holds onto her hand and starts walking out the door, "And Troy, I'll be at our hotel room on Tuesday for our night" she smirks kissing his cheek.

"Can't wait" he smirks back and they both walk out the door.

"Hang on, I love you Troy" she says kissing him fiercly.

"Love you too, now c'mon" he laughs. And they both walk downstairs to Sharpay's waiting Bridesmaids, Gabriella who is one of them.

-**It Started In The Summer & Never Ends.- **

It's the summer; there season. Their love started in the summer. Troy Bolton was sat on his lawn of his front garden, His wife Gabriella and his two year old son Hayden were out for the day. He was waiting for her; Sharpay Evnas. She promised she would show, and sometimes Sharpay Evans keeps her promises. "Hey Sexy" she giggles sitting next to him.

"Hey baby" he laughs hugging her as she sits next to him.

"It's summer" she sighs contendly.

"It sure is, summer's our season Pay" Troy said kissing her cheek.

"It defintley is, and Troy i want to tell you something" she says nerveoulsy.

"Yeah Pay" he says smiling at her.

"I'm Pregnant" she says smiling at him. "And you're the Dad."

Troy smiles and kisses her passionately and pushes her down onto the grass he gets on top of her, and kisses her lovingly.


End file.
